


The Japanese Punk

by ZhenziYeen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone Is Gay, Idk what to tags, Kinda Crack, Love struck Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Phichit is the ultimate wingman, Shy Yuri Plisetsky, Vicchan Lives, Viktor with the k, What am I doing with my life?, Yakov is beyond done, Yurio is Yuuri's fanboy, Yuuri and Yurio change personality, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenziYeen/pseuds/ZhenziYeen
Summary: Yuuri is a top figure skater from Japan that was well known for his punkish attitude while Yuri is a Junior Grand Prix Gold Medalist that has an anxiety that could reach Mount Everest. When Yakov ask Yuuri for help him to coach and boost Yuri confidence,  he instantly agreed and took a season off as he flew to Russia. Viktor is head over heel for Yuuri while Yuri felt on wanting to crawl into a hole.Btw,  I suck at summaries.





	1. Meet the Japanese Punk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOi fanfic so beware. I'm suppose to do my assignment for my accounting but this has been bugging me off.

Yakov is beyond done.

Surely, he is one of the best coach in Russia as he manage to make Viktor Fucking Nikiforov became a Figure Skating Living Legend that was also the five time gold medalist in the Grand Prix Finals. And surely, he manages to make Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Fairy to become the gold medalist in the Junior Grand Prix Finals but he is beyond tired and done.

Why you ask?

Because his accomplishes is also hard to coach! Viktor Nikiforov happens to be the King of Not Listening a Single Shit while Yuri Plisetsky happens to be the Prince of Anxiety that has the most fragile heart in the whole goddamn world!

But the main problem is Yuri Plisetsky! He’s too fragile to be handle. He easily being intimidated scared and he often cried after his competition.

He needs help and Yakov took a drastic measure and he never thought about asking for help.

It’s time to call for the Japanese Punk.

…

Yuuri Katsuki is the Japan top figure skater and was well-known for his punkish attitude yet quite popular with both male and females.

He was labeled as ‘The Japanese Punk’ for his punkish attitude, though Phichit prefer to label him as ‘The Cinnamon Rolls that someone baked using salt instead of sugar’.

Yuuri has no idea what to do right now as he doesn’t seems to be able to find an inspiration to skate which was kind of bullshit. Because he is Yuuri Katsuki and ice is basically his life. He spends most of his time on ice and he knows how to enthrall the audiences but yet, he can’t seem to find an idea of any of his programs which was very fucking frustrating.

He’s a 23 year old dammit and he has like 7 years before his retirement.

“Still can’t find something for your programs?” Phichit asked as Yuuri glared at the Thai boy but the Thai just laugh, “I take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Phichit, I swear if you mocking me right now. I will slap a bitch.” Yuuri snarled as Phichit just laugh at the threat. “Why would you slap yourself Yuuri?” He said as he crossed his arms.

“Why you fucking little – ”

Before he could finish his sentences, Phichit cut him off, “I think you should take a season off Yuuri.” He said, “As your best friend and also, your Ultimate Wingman – “

“Since when you are my wingman?”

“– I think it would be nice for you to… Uh… You know… Take a nice break and maybe cool your head. I think your stressing out.”

Yuuri lean at the wall as he scoffed for a moment, “What’s make you think of that?” He asks.

“Probably you haven’t won the gold against Viktor Nikiforov in the Grand Prix.”

Phichit could swear he could feel the dark murderous aura dancing around him and knowing his best friend, he knew that he would flip off and probably prefer to throw something at somebody, preferably Phichit.

But then, Yuuri just sigh.

Phichit could swear that this is the sign of the end of the world… Yuuri Katsuki, The King of Flipping Shit doesn’t flip a shit!?

Yuuri took off his glasses as he ran his hair through his messy black hair, “You’re right… I guess I'm kind of stressing out…” He said.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done to my son?” Phichit ask seriously as he gripped Yuuri’s shoulders.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Since when I become your son? I’m practically older than you.” He said, “Look, I know you’re worried about me and I'm grateful for that so this time, I'm going to take your advice and maybe chill out and watch Netflix at the apartment with Vicchan. Preferably, watching all of ‘Supernatural’ seasons for a year…” He said.

Phichit smiled, “Good, I love you for this bro!”

Yuuri smiled, “I love you too.”

“Yuuri, someone is calling you!” Celestino said as he handed him his phone. Yuuri frown for a moment as he put the phone on speaker, just in case he need Phichit for apologizing for his stead (so that he won’t spend another week listening to Phichit’s rambling on NOT being so rude at people).

“Hello?”

A sigh has been heard, “Is this Yuuri Katsuki?” A gruff old voice with a strong hint of Russian accent asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“Thank goodness… *sigh* Listen here, I'm Yakov Feltsman and I am desperately needing your help. You see, my student, Yuri Plisetsky have anxiety that high enough to reach Mount Everest and I need your help to make him to become confident and have faith in himself.”

Phichit gave him a questionable look while Celestino raised an eyebrow as Yuuri just shrugged, “Why me?” He asks.

They could hear an exasperate sigh, “He happens to be your biggest fan and you also his inspiration to skate… When I said biggest, it mean huge since he has so many posters of you on his room and won’t stop trying to imitate your programs every time he felt nervous or having a mental breakdown.”

Phichit look like he about to laugh as he tried his very best to hold his laughter, “Oh my god, that sound disturbingly cute Yuuri…” He whispered and tried his very best to hold his laughter but in the end broke down and laughing oh so goddamn loudly.

Yuuri’s eye twitched in annoyance, “Why are you my friend again..?”

“It not like you any better Yuuri…” Celestino pointed out.

“Touché.”

“So what do you say Katsuki? I don’t care how much you want but please, I'm begging you, help me with this child and try to stop him from having a mental breakdown…” Yakov said.

Yuuri look dead, he was about to say ‘no’ but watching Phichit still laughing, he considerate it. “Sure, but two conditions.”

“I'm willing to do anything, so please have mercy.”

“First, I need a place to stay and two; I want to bring my dog.”

“You can stay with me and Yuri and I don’t really mind if you bring your dog.” Yakov said.

Yuuri smirk, “Consider it done, don’t worry about the bills though, I have them after Yuri win in the Grand Prix Finals.”

“Thank you very much, I owe you my life.” Yakov said. “Send an email to me when you coming to Russia so I can pick you up. Ask Celestino for my email by the way. And Again, I'm forever grateful, thank you.” And Yakov ended the call.

Yuuri smirked devilishly at Celestino, “I'm taking a season off that you been trying to force me to have ever since I'm taking the senior division.”

Celestino just smiled and sigh, “Do what you like; I can’t force you to let me choreograph your programs anyway…” He said.

Phichit, who stopped laugh but still having this huge dorky grin on his face hugged him, “I’m going to miss both of you and Viktor.”

Yuuri frown, “For the last time Phichit, I never intended to name Vicchan after him. Hell, I didn’t know he even existed that time.” He said as Phichit just laugh it off. “I know, I'm going to miss your shouting and screaming at me.”

Yuuri hug him back, “Yeah, see you at the competitions Phichit.”

“So much for chilling around while watching ‘Supernatural’….”

…

Yuri Plisetsky is nervous.

No, screw that. He is afraid and he thinks that he’s going to vomit every single thing inside him, including all of his internal organs which would be nice since he probably won’t have to see so many people at the competitions.

People… Soo many people was cheering for him last year and he wanted to crawl inside a hole so badly, if not, it would be nice if he was on a frozen pond so he could ‘accidently’ break the ice and drown inside it.

He have no idea on how he can win the gold and sure he was glad and proud but the idea on preparing for his senior debut is scary since he need to live onto people expectation like how Yuuri Katsuki does.

Yuuri Katsuki… When he first saw him in TV, he was still a child. Yuuri look soo strong and flawless in there and the way he skate… It was beauty and grace, so passionate, so full of life. After that, he began to follow up all of his competitions and he even begged his grandfather to let him to take on figure skating.

He tried to imitate Yuuri’s steps and even tried to copy his skating technique but of course, it wasn’t good as Yuuri does. Hell, he even tries to learn on speaking Japanese so that he could speak with him when he shares the podium with him one day.

Yuri was nervous with his senior debut as it would mean that he’s going to meet Yuuri Katsuki at the competition if he manages to advance to the Grand Prix Finals. His dream is to be on the same ice with Yuuri and share the podium so he could actually stand next to him.

It would be hard since Viktor and Chris is in there but he will try.

He will.

Yuri sighs as he finishes his stretching. He opens his Instagram and scroll down to see any random picture. Only to see Yuuri’s post about going to… RUSSIA!!?

…

**[Picture of Yuuri’s selfie with Phichit at the airport. Yuuri look annoyed while Phichit was happily hugging him]**

❤ 50, 868 likes

**yuuri-katsuki** To Russia on a break, without Phichit (THANK GOD) @phichit+chu

…

Yuri liked the photo and immediately opens his Twitter and frantically search for Yuuri’s Twitter.

…

**Katsuki Yuuri** @yuuri-katsuki

I’m taking a season break and heading to Russia for someone. And by the way, blame @phichit+chu for this.

Favorite. Retweet. Reply.

…

Yuri had to read it over ten times to confirm this but this is too good to be true and at the same time a horrible nightmare as YUURI TOOK A SEASON OFF AND HE’S IN RUSSIA!?

“Nope, I must be imagining thing…” Yuri nervously laughs.

He closes the Twitter app for a moment and opens it again. He read the post over and over again as he felt like wanted to jump off from the highest building or maybe even better, get eaten by a tiger.

Looking dead, he slump down as a very depressing aura start to surround him. “I knew it; I'm never good enough to get onto his level…” He sulked.

Viktor who was practicing on the rink notice Yuri as he skate toward him, “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks.

Viktor knew about Yuri’s problem on his self-esteem and anxiety. Okay, everyone who knows Yuri knows his cripply depression and anxiety. Who doesn’t anyway? He often breaks down or vomits every time it gets too intense for him and Yakov had to calm him down every time he cried.

Yuri Plisetsky is a very pure cinnamon roll. No one can deny that, he’s too pure and precious for this world.

He always stutter and he is extremely shy and often ran away when he meet with stranger. Viktor could still remember when he first met him. He was clinging with his grandfather for his dear life and look like he was about to faint or die when he first met him.

Viktor pity for Yuri to be rather honest since Yuri is very talented in figure skating but sadly, he often flubbed his jumps when he became nervous. God knows how he manages to win the gold last year at the Grand Prix Finals.

Oh god, Yuri looks like he’s going to have another mental breakdown. Where’s Yakov when he truly needs him!? Viktor isn’t good at comforting others to be honest and he isn’t comfortable on seeing Yuri crying.

Viktor frowned, “Yuri, let’s skate together~” He said, trying to be cheerful.

“No…” Yuri said and he sound so dead. “I'm making my senior debut only to find my life-long idol taking a season break… I guess there’s need only one ‘Yuri’ on ice and the one who should be on the ice is Yuuri Katsuki, not me…”

Yuri’s tears start to falls.

Viktor froze as he quickly took Yuri’s phone and read the content inside.

…

**Katsuki Yuuri** @yuuri-katsuki

I’m taking a season break and heading to Russia for someone. And btw, blame @phichit+chu for this.

Favorite. Retweet. Reply.

**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu:

@yuuri-katsuki Hey!!! You said that you agreed on my OPINION!

**Yuuri-Katsuki** @yuuri-katsuki:

@phichit+chu sometimes, we need to blame others on our own choice  
…

Viktor frowned again, “Oh c’mon Yuri, he might have some reason!” He said, trying his very best on comforting the poor boy.

Yuri nodded as Viktor gave him a hand. He took it and stood up as he sat down at the nearby bench and put on his skating shoes.

Suddenly the door was slammed open by a man with blue rimmed glasses who aggressively kicked the door open. He look obviously pissed off.

Yuri knows who that man very well.

It’s Yuuri Katsuki…

“Now, where the hell is Yuri Plisetsky!?” He yelled as Yuri immediately flinched.

“He’s right here~” Viktor shouted cheerfully as he pointed t Yuri.

Angrily, he stomped his foot and walk straight toward Yuri. He slammed his foot next to Yuri on the bench as he put both of his hand on his pocket. He glared at the poor blond. “From now on, I am your coach for this season. You better be prepared for my training and I will make the gold medalist out of you Plisetsky! I won’t go easy on you.” Yuuri growled.

Yuri stuttered out as he let out a scream. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!?????”

 


	2. The Punk, The Fairy and The Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which that Yuuri meet Yuri.
> 
> And Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with my written assignment and I'm procrastinate too much with it. I was having a hellish week.
> 
> YOU GUYS JUST MADE My DAYS CUZ LOOK AT THE AMOUNT OF COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND HITS I GOT!!!!!!
> 
> As a gift of gratitude, I present you chapter 2!
> 
> Btw, I'm not exactly proud with this chap but oh well.
> 
> I never proud of myself anyway //shrug.
> 
> Enjoy~

Yuri has no idea what happened.

As usual, he went to the rink to practice and then, while he was warming out, he checked his Instagram and Twitter only to find out his life-long idol, Yuuri Katsuki is at Russia.

And he is at Russia for Yuri Plisetsky.

For Yuri Plisetsky.

And declared that he coached him for his senior debut.

Yuri felt like wanted to faint and also vomit, and also wanted to jump of a cliff. Yeah, that sound a good idea. He need to vomit first, then jump off a cliff and then faint. That’s a good start for his death.

But his body cannot move, Yuuri’s face is so close toward his face and he could feel his breath and he smells like strawberry somehow. Oh god, Yuri just met his idol and now he’s commenting on how nice he’s smells. He felt like a total creep.

“Oi, why the hell your face is so red anyway?” Yuuri asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he lean closer as their nose almost touched each other.

Yuri’s face is all red now and his head spins as he fainted due the intensity of his life-long idol being so close to him.

“Ah, he fainted.” Viktor cheerfully pointed out.

Yuuri raised his eyebrow in confusion, “What the hell is that about anyway? If he sick, I can’t coach him in that kind of state.” He pointed out with a huff as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

Yakov rubbed his temple for a moment before started to scream, “WELL THAT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE BEING FAR TOO GODDAMN CLOSE TO HIM BRAT!” He exclaimed.

Yuuri raised both of his eyebrows, “Oh, okay. I didn’t know he was uncomfortable.”

“ANYONE WOULD BE UNCOMFORTABLE IF YOU DID THAT!” Yakov screamed.

“Chill.” Yuuri said smoothly.

…

Yuri woke up instantly when he felt cold splash of water splashed onto his face. He let out an incoherent girly shriek as he fell down from the bench where he lay down.

“I think you going overboard on that…” Yuri could hear Viktor said.

“But how the hell am I going to coach this little fairy if he asleep old man?” Wait, isn’t that Yuuri’s voice…?

Yuri slowly open his eyes, his eyes bulge out when he saw Viktor slumped down, obviously depressed while Yuuri was having a selfie with Viktor with a victorious smirk plastered onto his face.

“Yuri, you’re awake.” Mila exclaimed.

“W-what’s Yuuri doing here…?” Yuri asked. “And why Viktor looked down…?”

Mila chuckles, “Did you forget already? Yuuri come here to coach you!” She said cheerfully, “Your idol is coaching you! Isn’t that a dream come true.” She said as she hugged Yuri, “And Viktor is being a drama queen for a moment since Yuuri called him ‘old’.”

“My hair is thinning isn’t it Yakov…? I’m soo old…. I think I'm wanted to cuddle with Makkachin~ I need my baby…” Viktor sulked as he dramatically wiped his fake tears.

“Vitya, you haven’t reached the age of 30 yet…” Yakov deadpan.

“See? Don’t mind him.” Mila said as Yuri just sweats dropped at the depressing atmosphere.

After Yuuri finish typing something in his phone, he turn his head toward to a depressed Viktor, “Hash tag Viktor Nikiforov is a real diva.” He said as he gave them a devilish smirk, “Phichit is soo going to yell at me.” He snorted.  
  
Yuuri turn his head at Yuri who was blushing and also blinking rather confusedly at him. “So, ignore this over-dramatic drama queen here – “

“Hey! Georgi is the real drama queen!” Viktor pointed out.

“I heard that!” Georgi snapped from afar who was trying to practice his jumps.

Yuuri continue to ignore him nonetheless, “ – If you going to be coach by me, I need to know something about you, like….” Yuuri trailed off as he swiped Yuri’s bangs off his face.

Yuri blushed madly, ‘I-Is he going to ask me about m-my-my l-l-lo-love life!?’ Yuri internally shriek.

Yuuri let go off his face as he snapped his fingers, “Ah! Like what’s your favorite food! I never ate any food from Russia so I'm quite excited to know what its taste like!” He said with a cheerful expression on his face. “I once eat Phichit’s homemade Tom Yam and it’s my favorite Thai’s cuisine so I really looking forward on Russia’s food.” He said as he clasped his hand.

Awkward silence~

They all sweats dropped (except for Viktor who was still sulking on the corner but he still eyeing on them thought). All of them knew Yuuri’s fearsome reputation as ‘The Japanese Punk’ and his inability on smiling (or what the SNS has said since he never shown smiling at all, smirking is not included). And now, here he was, looking happy with an innocent face.

Yuri was the first one who snapped from the shock, “Well, I like my grandpa’s homemade Piroshky…” He said as he turn to Viktor, who got over by his dramatic sulking in the corner, played with a small poodle that oddly resemble Viktor’s dog, Makkachin – wait, his name is also ‘Victor’. “… A-and h-h-he-he always-uh….made it when I come to Moscow…” He stuttered when he felt Yuuri’s intense glare getting more intense.

Yuuri let out a smirk, “I think I know just what to do. Vicchan, come here boy!” Yuuri called as the small poodle that was playing with Viktor barked as it ran toward Yuuri. Yuuri chuckles as he ruffles its fur fondly.

“That’s your poodle?” Viktor asked in disbelief.

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah, got a problem with that?” He smiled at the poodle fondly.

“Not really but – “ Viktor walk closer toward Yuuri as he lift Yuuri’s chin and lean dangerously closer to him. “ – I didn’t expect you actually named your poodle after me, Yuu-ri. I thought our little Yuri here is joking about that your dog share the same name as me.” He said rather seductively while Yuuri stare blankly at him.

Mila wolf whistled while Yuri gasped in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Yakov look like he’s about to explode and Georgi, well… He’s sobbing while muttering about ‘young love’ as soon he stepped off from the rink.

Unfortunately, the scene didn’t last long, not when Yuuri kicked his chin as Viktor fall down. Yuuri glared at him, “Baka! It just a coincidence you fucker!” He yelled with a glare at the man before walking away from him with Vicchan.

Georgi cocked his eyebrow as he let out a snort, “Smooth Viktor, very smooth.” He said as Viktor gave him a thumb up, “Worth it.”

Yakov rubbed his temple and let out a huge sigh, “Somehow, I feel like I'm making things worse…”

Mila laugh, “Worse? More like interesting~”

…

Yuuri’s sudden appearance as Yuri’s coach took the world to storm as the SNS has been flooded on why ‘The Japanese Punk’ suddenly took an interest on ‘The Russian Fairy’. Many of Yuuri’s fans mourn on unable to see Yuuri’s skate this season.

Of because Yuuri and Yuri share the same name, all of them decided to call Yuri as ‘Yurio’ since it would easy to call them. At first they decided to call Yuri as ‘Yura’ but then, Yuuri mispronounce it as ‘Yurio’ and thought that he was calling Yuri after one of the member of the Japanese band that Yuuri’s sister been obsessed about that oddly has the very same hairstyle as Yuri.

Viktor though it sound cute and declared that they should call Yuri as ‘Yurio’ instead, though Yuuri still call Yuri as Yuri (which he felt glad).

Yuri don’t know if he should consider himself as lucky or not.

Yes, he’s being coached by his idol/childhood crush (yes, he has a small crush on the Japanese man) and yes, he’s living with him but yet, life has gone much more hectic more than before.

Why?

Well…

When Yuuri post a selfie of him and Yuuri himself, stating that he, Yuuri Katsuki, becoming Yuri’s coach for this season. All hell break loose.

[ **A picture of Yuuri smirking with an arm around a flustered Yuri’s shoulder who giving a very shy smile.]**

❤ 60, 837 likes

**yuuri-katsuki** Becoming a coach for this Russian Fairy @yuri-plisetsky

The SNS went wild after the post and Yuri’s phone has been ringing with notification about Yuuri’s decision on taking a season off just to become Yuri’s coach.

Yuri didn’t dare to open his SNS account for a while since he knew it must be filled with hate as he took Yuuri from the spotlight. After all, it’s a sin to take Yuuri by himself. No, it’s more like a suicide plan since Yuuri is also regarded as the most wanted bachelor (by males and females), next to Viktor somehow.

Yuuri doesn’t seem to bother by it a single bit at all. He look calm and collected when his phone rang with notifications. But then, Yuuri’s face turn into a frown when he receive a FaceTime call from Phichit.

Yuuri look like dead when he first see the call.

Yuri was warming out for his first time on being coached by Yuuri and he could hear Yuuri’s mutter something about a ‘stupid Thai hamster that pestering his personal life’.

But in the end, Yuuri answered the call anyway.

“Yuuri! The SNS is getting wild after you post that selfie!” The Thai boy exclaimed cheerfully as Yuuri gave him a very dead look, “Phichit, what the hell, I'm in the middle of being coach right now…” He deadpan, “And as far as I'm concern, I thought you need to prepare your skating routine…”

Phichit laugh, “Oh you do care~” He cooed, “Anyway, tell me. How’s your protégé? Is he nice? Is he rude? Or is he the carbon copy as you? Wait, no, let me meet him, show me that fan boy of yours Yuuri.” Phichit said as Yuuri rolled his eyes and sigh.

Yuuri called the blond over as he blinked when he saw Phichit who was gasping at him. Yuri blushed for a moment and gave him a shy smile, “Uh… Hi…?” He stuttered out.

Phichit squeal, “Oh my god, Yuuri! He’s a pure cinnamon roll! Unlike you! People actually put sugar instead of salt! Oh shit Yuuri, what did you do to get this cutie patootie!?Wait, no… WHAT DID THE HUMAN RACE DO TO DESERVE THIS LITTLE ANGEL!?” Phichit exclaimed.

Yuuri rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, “Why do I even hang out with you?” He groaned as he rubbed his temple.

Phichit scoff, “Because you’re gay.” He pointed out.

Yuuri raised his eyebrow, “What does that makes you?”

“Attractive.”

“You have a terrible sense of humor…” Yuuri deadpan.

Phichit look offended, “Well excuse you! I have a great sense of humor!” Phichit exclaimed with a huff as Yuri sweats dropped.

“You’re right! That’s the best joke I ever heard!’ Yuuri laugh.

Phichit gasped, “I'm filing the divorce.”

“We’re not married, or even dating Phichit.” Yuuri pointed out. “But if we do, I want a divorce.”

Phichit look offended as he turn his head to look at Yuri who was confused at their odd conversation. “Yuri – wait I mean the blond one fuck why you both need to share a name anyway? – Russian Yuri! Your father is horrible! He’s doesn’t even know we’re together! What does those three years living together in Detroit mean to you!” He said dramatically.

“I.. uhh… D-Don’t be-be m-mad…?” Yuri stutter.

Yuri heard about Phichit Chulanont of course. He’s the Thai top skaters and also Yuuri’s best friend. He is labeled as one of the cutest skaters and also, self-labeled ‘Yuuri’s Ultimate Wingman’. He heard that he was quite of dramatic but he did not expect him to be dramatic as Viktor.

“Yuuri, who are you talking to?” Speak of the devil, Viktor came and hugged Yuuri neck from the back to take a good look on Phichit in Yuuri’s phone.

Phichit gasped, “Yuuri, you’re cheating at me?!”

“Phichit, we’re not married for fuck sakes. Stop being dramatic.”

“Did you found a new best friend and Wingman!?”

“Oh god, Phichit. I just came here for fuck sake. Stop being a drama queen will you!?” Yuuri yelled out in annoyance.

Viktor look confuse as he turn his head to Yuri as Yuri just shrug his shoulder, telling him that he has no idea on what happening.

Phichit pouted, “Fine.” He huffed, “Detroit is boring without you… And I already missed your screaming and yelling at me… And also Victor cute face – I'm sorry but not you okay Human Viktor – and also our bromance in here…” He said.

“Phichit…”

“And most importantly, WHO’S GOING TO BE YOUR WINGMAN IN RUSSIA!? Are you meeting anyone there? More importantly, did you sleep with anyone there? This is important Yuuri, as your Ultimate Wingman and also your bro, I need to know everything.” Phichit demanded.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU CONCERN!?” Yuuri scream.

Viktor laugh, “Well, Yuuri isn’t meeting anyone here.” He answered.

“Well, that maybe because I just got here! I haven’t even put my clothes away from my bag Phichit!” Yuuri pointed out.

“But who knows! You might meet THE ONE!?” Phichit exclaim, “Imagine this, Yuuri Katsuki going to Russia to coach a rising star in Russia but only to find his one true love!” Phichit said dreamily.

“Sound romantic.” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri make a gagged noise, “Ugh, gross.” He pointed out.

“Or maybe that person is close to you~” Phichit teased as he winked at them.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “You know what, and I’m ending this call. Sayonara Phichit.” He said as he pressed the end call despite Phichit’s protest.

Yuuri elbowed Viktor aggressively before throwing his phone into the duffel bag which Vicchan snuggle next with. He later on turn his head with a smirk while Yuri helping Viktor on getting up. “Yuri, tell me all your jumps and spins that you can do.” He said.

Yuri accidently let go of Viktor with a ‘thump’, “M-my-my j-jumps?” He stutter out since Yuuri is too intimidating for him to handle.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “Yes, all your jumps that you can land.”

Viktor stood up as he childishly glared at the blond who apologize at him. “Yurio, how could you.” He gasped as Yuuri rolled his eyes. “How about you go ahead and practice and mind your own business baka.” Yuuri said as Viktor pout before he went inside the rink begrudgingly.

“I-I can do the quads thought… And I'm pretty good with my combination spins.” He stutter out as he avoid looking at Yuuri’s face.

“You can do the Biellman Spin too right?” Yuuri ask as he cross his arm.

Yuri nodded hesitantly.

Yuuri let out a smirk, “I heard you have a fan club. Is it true?” He asked with a sly smirk as he lean closer toward Yuri.

“Y-yes…”

Yuuri smirk gone wider as finally give the poor blond some space. Yuri let out his breath that he didn’t realize that he’s been holding in for so long.

One of these days, Yuuri Katsuki would be the death of Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuuri clasped his hand, “I think I know just the right programs for you~” He said with a devilish smirk that could make Yuri willing to kill anyone he ordered (which may be Viktor Nikiforov) without any hesitation and even if he didn’t order him to, he’s willing to kill.

Oh shit, he felt like one of his own fan girls somehow.

Yuuri suddenly put Yuri’s jacket around Yuri and shove his duffel bag on Yuri’s arms. “So, how about you go out and calm your tits out while you taking Vicchan for a walk! You deserve a day off!” He said as Yuri screech. “B-but, we haven’t practiced anything yet!” Yuri exclaimed.

Yuuri gave him an evil smirk, “Oh, you will get it alright. You’ll start tomorrow for your training. I may be the five time silver medalist but I will make the gold medalist out of you Yuri-chan.” He said as he shoved him outside from the building and put Vicchan’s on his palm before closing the door behind him.

“By the way, you are not allowed to enter this building until tomorrow Yuri!” Yuuri yelled as Yuri let out a girly shriek.

“Wait, who’s going to show you the way to Yakov’s house!?” Yuri screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not proud of this chap but this is all the idea I've got. I hope you like it.
> 
> I wanted it to be more on Yuuri and Yurio but my head been screaming for Viktor and Phichit.
> 
> Peace out!


	3. Lucky or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri doesn't know if he can count himself lucky or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a nearly seventeen year old girl who is obviously sleep-deprived. I don’t even know if what I'm writing right now is funny. Oh well… Sleep-deprivation always gave me ideas that are obviously worthless for my written assignments. Fucking insomnia that ruining my life.
> 
> Now that I finished my work for this week! I present you the third chapter! Enjoy~

Yuri took Vicchan at the nearby park since Yuri is worried about the Japanese man since he didn’t know which way to Yakov’s house. Yuri sat down in exhaustion after spending nearly a whole day at the park with Vicchan who surprisingly quite active somehow.

Yuri isn’t exactly a dog person but he can’t help but to think on how cute Vicchan is. The small poodle was calmly sleeping on Yuri’s lap after playing with Yuri for too long.

Yuri smiled for a moment as he blushed slightly when he remembered Yuuri.

Never in his entire life has been dreaming on having Yuuri Katsuki as his coach and somehow, it almost like a dream come true (thought he never dream of it) as the one he’s idolize is here.

In Russia.

As Yuri’s coach.

As Yuri Plisetsky’s coach.

Yuri let out a small squeals as he cover his face with his palms, body shaking in pure excitement. “Yuuri is coaching me…” He said and he quite surprised on how happy he was right now. “And he’s going to live with me…” He sounds like a kid again, when he was able to become a figure skater. “– and he choreographing for my… Programs…?”

All of those information slowly sucks into him as he squeals like a total fan girl but then blush madly when he notice some pedestrians was staring at him with some giggles and chuckles. Yuri quickly ran away from the place with Vicchan and his duffel bag on his arms.

Now that he remembered, he wondered what would be his theme for this season and most importantly, what songs would Yuuri’s choose for him?

Viktor and Georgi has already created their programs so it left them to practiced their steps, spins and jumps while Yuri still has no idea what would he skate for his senior debut.

Both of their themes is about love. Viktor’s theme is ‘Life and Love’ while Georgi was ‘Heartbreak’. Yuri can understand why Georgi choose ‘Heartbreak’ for this season since his girlfriend ‘Anya’ left him for another man. It was so obvious that he’s heartbroken since he won’t stop crying and talking about Anya, not to mention, all those ice creams that he ate. Yuri has no idea on why Viktor chose ‘Life and Love’. He seen on how he skate the song and Yuri can’t help but to think on how sorrow and lonely Viktor is when he skate on those two songs.

Yuri can’t help but to think that maybe Viktor is truly lonely and he really wanted to find his soul mate to live with.

Yuri ran back at the building as he saw Yuuri walk out with his bags on his back and phone on his hand, “Ah Yuri, I was about to call you.” He said as Yuuri ran toward him. Vicchan bark happily at the sight of his owner as he sprung away from Yuri’s arms and jump toward Yuuri who fall down due the impact of the poodle.

Vicchan continuously licked Yuuri’s face affectionally as Yuuri giggles, “Oh c’mon Vicchan, stop that. It’s tickles.” He said as he pulled the poodle away.

Yuri helped Yuuri to get up as Yuuri wiped the dirt away from his clothes while holding Vicchan’s leash. “Anyway, Yakov told me to go to his house with you so lead the way Yuri. I was thinking on calling you after Mila gave me your number but now that you’re here, it’s making my job easier.” He said as he ruffles Yuri’s head as Yuri blushed a bit. “O-okay…” He stuttered out.

Yakov’s house isn’t far away to be rather honest but it would take an hour to go there if they walk by foot. They walk there in silent, with snow falling down beautifully around them. Yuri can’t help but to think that they might be in a drama, like ‘The Winter Sonata’ that he once watch as a kid.

Yuuri was the first one to break the silent, “Yuri, I heard that Yakov told me that I'm your biggest inspiration to skate, why did I do to inspire you anyway?” He asked, staring at Yuri who blushed in pure embarrassment by the statement.

Yuri looked down for a moment, “I-I u-uh… W-whe-when yo—you f-f-first ca-came f-for th-the j-j-junior di-divison- I uh…” He stuttered out awkwardly as Yuuri smacked his head “Speak clearly you idiot. I'm not a mass murderer you know.” He said as Yuri nodded and tried his best to hold his tears.

Yuri took a deep breath, “IfellinlovewithyourskatingtechniquewhenIfirstsawyouinyourshortprogramwhenyoustillinjuniordivision!” He panicky said with a teary puppy eye plastered on his face.

Yuuri’s eye twitched for a moment before he roughly pinched and pulled his cheeks, “For fuck sake Yuri, speak slowly. I’m just a human being like you!” He yelled out.

Yuri cried a bit, “Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!” He yelled out. “I-I’m so-sorry!”

Yuuri let go of his cheeks and sigh for a moment, “I think we need to practice out with your lack of confident Yuri.”

Yuri blinked out his tears as he hold his red cheeks, “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t say sorry for everything!”

Vicchan let out a whine when it heard Yuuri yelled, “Sorry there Vicchan…” Yuuri sigh as he crossed his arms as he stare at the blushing blond. “We’re going to focus on training out that confidence of yours Yuri.” He said as he flashed a sly sinister grin. “And it seems that there’s only one way to get out on your own comfort zone.” Yuuri said.

Yuri has no idea what to say. But when they finally reached Yakov’s house, Yuri awkwardly told him that they finally reach their destination.

Yuuri seems to forget what he said earlier as he groan in exhaustion. Yuri frantically open the door as he showed Yuuri his room (As per Yuuri’s request) which Yuuri immediately landed on the bed (without bothering on taking a shower or at least change his own clothes) and fell fast asleep.

Yuri sweats dropped on the sight of the Japanese man sleeping with his jackets on. Vicchan happily barked and jump next to Yuuri and snuggle next to him. Yuri sighs as he smiles when he pulled the blanked on top of the Japanese man so that he won’t catch a cold due to the unforgiving winter in Russia.

The blond smile for a moment as he affectionately stare at Yuuri’s sleeping state. It took a moment for realization to strike him.

THE POSTERS!!!

Yuri nearly screamed in pure realization but he decide to shut his mouth since Yuuri was sleeping on his bed (now that Yuri realize it, he is horrified) and decided to scream internally. He frantically collects all of Yuri’s posters and quickly ran out of the room the stacks of Yuuri Katsuki poster that he had been collecting since he was a kid. He seriously hoped that the Japanese man did not realize his own face is plastered around him.

Yakov who finally got home raised his eyebrow when he saw Yuri running out from his room like he seen a ghosts with the stacks of posters with him. Yuri quickly goes to the store room and hides the entire poster of the Japanese Punk inside the store room behind all the boxes inside.

Yuri let out a sigh of relief when he finally manage to hide it. Yakov rubbed his temple for a moment as he walk toward to Yuri, “Yurochka, are you alright. You look like you saw an axe murderer.” Yakov asked.

Yuri smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, Yuuri is sleeping in my room…” He said shyly as Yakov didn’t need an answer to know on why Yuri hides all of his precious posters (especially when most of them are the limited editions).

“Look, I want you to try your best on this Yura. After all, Katsuki willing to take a season off just to coach you despite that he’s still young to become a coach.” Yakov said as Yuri look down. “Sometimes, you need to get out from your own comfort zone if you want something Yura.” Yakov smiled as he patted Yuri’s head. “Now let’s head to the kitchen. I bought Piroshky for you.” He said as Yuri’s face lighten and followed the old man to the kitchen happily.

…

After he ate with Yakov, he took a shower and change his clothes in the bathroom (since he felt uncomfortable with Yuuri sleeping peacefully in his room). Currently, he standing in front of his own bed, watching Yuuri snoring softly with Vicchan beside him. Now that he remembered, where would he sleep? The guest room hasn’t been cleaned yet and Yuri is beyond exhausted to clean it.

Maybe he could share his bed with Yuuri…

Yuri immediately blushed when he thought of it. He quickly hides his face with his palm in embarrassment on the thought of sleeping with Yuuri. He mumbled something about on how embarrassing it is in Russian but he didn’t realize that he accidently woke the sleeping Japanese.

“Yuri…?” Yuuri said groggily as Yuri jerk off in pure reflex. “D-da? I mean yes…?” Yuri asked awkwardly as the Japanese squint his eyes to see him while rubbing his eye. “You can sleep with me if you want to.” He said, “I don’t mind sharing. I'm sleeping on your bed anyway.” Yuuri said with a yawn.

Yuri face heated up, “B-b-but-but…!” He stuttered out as Yuuri rolled his eyes with a groan before pulling the smaller Russian into a hug on the bed. Yuri could feel his face heated up even higher and he felt like dying.

He’s in Yuuri’s embrace.

In Yuuri Katsuki’s embrace.

Yuri’s face is facing on the Japanese’s chest. Yuri couldn’t sleep like this, surely he’s tired but he is really uncomfortable right now. Not when Yuuri is hugging him and fast asleep. Yuri could hear him breathing and his heartbeat.

Yuuri slept so peacefully but Yuri cant.

“Wait, I was so sure that I saw some posters of me plastered on your walls…” Yuuri said in confusion. “Maybe I’m just dreaming…” He said as he fell asleep again.

Yuri felt like dying all over again.

He don’t know if he can count himself as lucky or not right now.

…

Yuri woke up with the sight of a very naked Yuuri (who was about to put on his boxer anyway) in front of him. Yuri’s eyes widened as he let out a very high pitched scream.

Yakov was banging at the door on asking what’s going on while Yuuri was yelling at Yuri to shut up in the early in the goddamned morning.

Yuri stopped screaming when Yuuri finally (thank god, he felt awkward seeing the nude Japanese man) put on his boxer. “I did not wake up in the early of the goddamned morning just to hear you scream your lung out Yuri.” Yuuri said as he put on his pants after Yuri told Yakov that he was okay.

Yuri smiled sheepishly, “I-I’m sorry…” He apologized at him as Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I swear that ‘I’m sorry’ has becoming your own catchphrase.” Yuuri pointed out. “Anyway, suit up because we’re going on a run today.”

“E-eh!?” Yuri exclaimed as he turn his head to the alarm clock on the nightstand only to find up that he woke up at 5 AM.

Yuuri throw the blond his own track suit (which he shamelessly open his wardrobe and took it), “C’mon, you need to work out for your stamina if you want to be coached by me.” He said as he put on his jacket.

Yuri stares at the man for a moment as he nodded. “A-alright!” He said as he quickly put on his suit.

…

Whoever said Yuri was lucky that he is being coached by Yuuri Katsuki, he wanted to tell them how wrong they were. Why?

THEY HAVE BEEN RUNNING IN AGES RIGHT NOW AND YUURI STILL DOES NOT LOOK TIRED A SINGLE BIT! HOW CAN THIS MAN BE THE SILVER MEDALIST WHEN HE HAS A VERY HIGH STAMINA AND OBVIOUSLY HAVE TEN TIMES MORE STAMINA THAN VIKTOR NIKIFOROV HIMSELF!?

“Yu-Yuuri!” Yuri panted heavily as he put his hand on his thigh. “C-can we stop now?” He asked as Yuuri stopped his track and he barely even sweating!? Is this man a god or what!?

Yuuri frowned for a moment, “Well, I do feel kind of tired…” He said, “Alright, we’re heading back now.” Yuuri said as he began to jog away toward Yakov’s house which would take another two hours to go there. “Wa-wait!” Yuri exclaims as he tripped down and fell flat onto his face.

Yuuri turn his head and sigh as he helped the poor teenager to stand up. “You know what, climb on my back and I give you a piggy ride.” Yuuri said as Yuri stare at him in disbelief. “W-what?”

“C’mon, your legs are shaking and you can barely stand. You’re too light anyway so it’s easy for me to carry you.” He said as Yuri hesitated for a moment but gave in when Yuuri shot him a ‘If you don’t go on, I will make you suffer’ kind of glare.

Yuri awkwardly hugged Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri easily lift him up, “Wow, you’re lighter than I expected. Where did all the food go anyway?” He joked as Yuri blush. “I’m kind of jealous with your weight though. I always had trouble to losing weight since I gain weight so easily if I don’t watch out what I eat.” Yuuri said.

“Wow really?” Yuri asks; his voice filled with surprise.

“Want to know a secret?” Yuuri winked at him.

Yuri face blush as he nodded shyly, “Believe it or not, I used to be fat.” Yuuri said flatly as Yuri’s jaw dropped. “N-no way!” He gasped in surprised. “But you look so fit and muscular Yuuri!”

Yuuri laugh, “Well, what can I say? I have a one hell of a ballet instructor.” He said, smiling fondly. “It became a habit of mine to wake up early and go on a run.”

Yuri was speechless to know that. After all, Yuuri’s life before he starts skating was a total mystery. Yuri read every article, every interview about the Japanese man but he seems to keep his mouth shut about his own childhood.

“So, that’s why you never bother to mention when you were young…” Yuri mumbled.

“Well, my ballet instructor didn’t allow any picture of me being fat to be posted to be honest and I just never bother to tell them at all. I mean, I don’t really want to tell all of my life stories to the public. My schoolmates also seems to be never bother to mention it too, despite me being so rude and all.” Yuuri said, “I was never confident about my body before but hey, not all of us are perfect anyway.” Yuuri said as he continues to walk toward Yakov’s house that was only a few blocks away.

Yuri went silence after he heard his own idol confession. Yuuri used to be fat but it seems like that he never let himself be afraid despite able to gain weight so easily. While Yuri, he was never confident for himself. He was skinny and short for someone for his age but yet he still has his own fan girls that been supporting him. Yuri felt guilty somehow, after all, he was told to be a skating prodigy and not to mention, he doesn’t need to watch out for what he eat since he won’t gain weight so easily like Yuuri.

Yuuri could feel Yuri’s arms hugged his neck even tighter but not tight enough to choke him. He wanted to say something but immediately shut up since he seriously didn’t want to make the blond uncomfortable, not when he finally able to make Yuri talk to him without stuttering too hard.

When they finally reached to Yakov house, Yuuri let Yuri down and open the door. Yuuri was expecting to see Yakov behind the door but his eyes twitched when he saw Viktor who greeted them at the door who was hugging Vicchan happily.

Yakov in the other hand look dead and beyond done. He was mumbling something in Russian and Yuuri was sure that it was something about Viktor since he heard the man’s name mumbled under the old man breath.

Viktor looked delighted to see the two ‘Yuri’s.

Yuri look tired and confused while Yuuri look like he’s going to either to look dead or be explode. Vicchan who was on Viktor’s arms barked happily at Yuuri’s appearance.

“Viktor…” Yuuri said between breaths, look absolutely dead, “What in the flying fuck are you doing in the goddamned early in the fucking morning…?” He said, trying his very best to be calm as possible.

Viktor blinked innocently, “Well, since we’re having a new rink mate, I thought that we could hang out.” He said.

Yuri look confused, “Wait-“

Yuuri breath in, “I am not coming all away from Detroit to be your fucking rink mate you dumbass.” He walks away, leaving both Yuri and Viktor alone.

“I don’t think that he likes you Viktor.” Yuri pointed out as Viktor made a teary puppy eyes, “Eh? Why?”

Yakov breathe in and decided to eat his breakfast in peace.

…

Yuuri’s practice consisted on training on his step and spins. He did focused on Yuri’s jump but he mostly focused on his step, spins and also his own stamina.

Yuuri was pretty strict when it came to his jumps and spins and often telling him to do it over and over again.

It’s been a week after Yuuri’s declaration on coaching him and Yuri never felt so tired in his life. Hell, even Yakov and Lilia never been so strict on him.

Yuuri haven’t told him about Yuri’s programs for his senior debut but he didn’t question about it, despite himself being curious about.

Maybe Yuuri would tell him… After he’s finish dealing with Viktor who was kept trying to lure Yuuri’s attention toward him. Yuri sweats dropped at the sight of Yuuri who was obviously spouting curses at the older man which the older man kept ignoring while Yakov was screaming at Viktor to stop playing around and Mila was busy taking picture of those two quarrelling (more like one sided since it was Yuuri who was screaming his lung outs toward the taller man).

“I swear that if you bother me one more fucking time, I will hit you with my knife shoes!” Yuuri yelled.

Viktor smiled, “Don’t you mean your skates Yuuri?”

Yuuri was screaming something and Yuri didn’t bother to listen to it anymore. It somehow becoming a routine for him after Yuuri came to Russia. Wake up early for a run and then head out the rink to practice. Though most of the time would be interrupted by Viktor himself who was always clinging toward Yuuri.

Yuuri solemnly swears that Viktor try that to piss Yuuri off but Yuri knows better. Viktor Nikiforov only wanted Yuuri’s attention. That’s all. Anyone who knows Viktor would know that he’s never clingy and touchy toward anyone. Anyone who knew who Viktor knows that Viktor was lonely.

Yuri sometimes hoped that Viktor stopped faking those one million smiled of his and gets a life with someone.

“What’s wrong Yurio?” Mila asked as she skated toward Yuri after she finishes taking all of the photos.

“It… It’s nothing…” Yuri said slowly.

Mila pouted as she pulled Yuri’s cheek, “No lying Yurio~” She said cheerfully. “I know that Yuuri haven’t giving you your programs yet.”

Yuri sighs. There’s no point of lying anyway. Mila knows him far too well after all. “Y-yeah… I'm worried that I won’t get enough time for practicing my programs…”

Mila laugh, “Don’t worry, all we have to do know is to grab Yuuri’s attentions. That’s all.” She said. “Hey Yuuri!” Mila shouted successfully grabbed Yuuri’s attention. “The hell you want!?” He yelled out, ignoring Viktor completely.

“I was wondering about Yurio’s programs. I mean, I really want to know how Yurio’s program looks like.” She smiled as Yuuri frown. “Crap, I nearly forgot about that. Yuri, come here.” He said as he gets his mp3 player out. Yuri stares at Mila in disbelief as she gave him a playful wink before pushing him toward Yuuri. Yuri skate toward Yuuri shyly.

“Yuri, remember on what I said about ‘training out with your confidence’?” Yuuri said sweetly while giving the poor blond a very devilish smirk. “Y-yes…?”

Yuuri clasped his hand, “Listen up, you’re a teenager right? So you don’t have any experience with love am I right?” He asks as Yuri nodded slowly. ‘Except my little crush on you…’ Yuri though shyly.

“So this year, your theme this year shall be ‘Crush’!” Yuuri declared. “Yuri, you’re going making some fan service now!” Yuuri said with a proud smile as Yuri jaw dropped.

For the first time after a week, he let out a girlish shriek. “EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!??????”

“I was starting to wonder where that scream of your go Yurio~” Viktor pointed out with an innocent smile.

 


	4. The Fanservice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has finally show Yuri his short program and Yuri has never feel horrified by the Japanese Punk.
> 
> Or In which Yuri had to do some fanservice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, AN UPDATE!!!! I know, I'm sorry but hey, at least I update right? You are not the only one who suffer during my absent. I mean, what the hell!? I can't live without my gay skaters! I was suffering during my test and the worst of all, my cat (who I secretly call her Yuuri) was in heat and she was somehow humping and meowing on my Viktor poster that I got for my birthday. And it was destroyed. *gasp* She hissed at me when I tried to take it. What the hell Viktor!? My Yuuri has always been an angel! What did you do to her!!!
> 
> While I mourn for my poster, have fun reading this chapter!!!!

Ever since Yuri’s a kid, he always had looked up to Yuuri Katsuki. The man always look dazzling on ice. Surely, on his first competition, he flubbed his jumps, but his step sequences has always capture his eyes to watch him dance on the ice.

 

No matter how hard Yuuri’s programs is, Yuri has always tried to follow it although he couldn’t skate like how Yuuri’s skate. The way he glide on ice was beautiful and Yuri obviously couldn’t copy to be just like him at all. He always hoped to be able to skate like Yuuri. He always did. He never stopped surprising him with his own step sequences.

 

Now that he finally manage to have Yuuri Katsuki as his coach, he may be able to skate like him.

 

Ever since Yuuri came to Russia last week, things has changed somehow and it was absolutely chaotic. With Yuuri’s punkish attitude and foul-mouth, it look almost like having another Yakov, only younger, handsome and more Asian.

 

Yuuri would scream at Georgi to stop bawling his eyes out for his own breakup. Yuuri would scream at Mila on stop teasing him and pinching his somehow chubby cheeks (which Yuri secretly hoped to touch it…) and also, Yuuri would obviously scream at Viktor who won’t stop try to flirt (although the Japanese man seems oblivious about it) and clinging to him like love struck idiot he is.

 

Yuri has used to that situation. But despite taking a bath with Yuuri, fully naked, at the bathroom and also, sleeping wit Yuuri, on Yuri’s bed; Yuri can’t help but still feeling shy toward Yuuri although he has warm up with him a bit.

 

Yuuri was the one who admired for years and now…

 

Yuri has never felt so mortified by the Japanese man.

 

He has to do a fanservice for this season….

 

And he though having to deal his cat in heat is the worst.

 

…

 

“F-F-FANSERVICE!!!???” Yuri screech in pure mortification.

 

Yuuri smiled, “Yup.” He said cheerfully.

 

“I-I cant do some fanservice! What would my grandfather react on that!” Yuri exclaim.

 

Never in his life thinking about making some fan service. Do he need to wear some weird outfit that would look like a stripper? Or do he need to wear some dresses!? Oh god, he seen what the fangirls would like to see toward their favorite character or celebrity and he certainly does not want to wear any dresses or lingerie! Especially lingerie! He saw some fanart with male characters wearing lingerie and he certainly do not want to wear lingerie.

 

Yuuri frown, “Wait, what kind of fan service you think about anyway Yuri?” He asked, utterly confused.

 

Yuri hide his face with his palms, “Some crossdressing…” He mumbled shyly.

 

Yuuri, Viktor and Mila fell silent for a moment. Yuuri sigh, “Yuri, that’s not the kind of fanservice I was going to give to you….” He deadpanned. “If I did that, Yakov would obviously kill me.”

 

Yuri blushed madly, “I-I’m sorry…” He stuttered out.

 

“If Yurio wear dresses, I don’t think people would know that you actually a boy.” Mila pointed out with a giggles. “And I think your fan would be ecstatic about it.”

 

Yuri blush madly on that statement. “M-Mila!” Yuri shriek.

 

Viktor hummed, “Well, I wont mind seeing Yuuri here crossdresses to be honest.” Viktor said as he winked at Yuuri who just rolled his eyes. “Who would want to see me wear dresses anyway?”

 

“Obviously me, especially when it come to lingerie.” Viktor said, earning a kick by Yuuri.

 

Mila immediately snapped a picture of the scene while Yuri was shaking in pure fear. Yakov in the other hand try his very best not to mind the other skaters business since it would only give him some high blood pressure anyway.

 

After Yuuri finish with Viktor (who seems happy with his attention despite being so abusive) Yuuri ruffles Yuri’s head in reassurance as he gave the blond his Ipod and his own glasses. “Play it when I tell you so.” He said as he quickly put on his skate.  "This is what I planned for your Free Skate by the way, I still have no idea what to do for your Short Program." He said.

 

"It's fine..." Yuri said.

 

“Hey Viktor, let me borrow your jacket for a moment.” Yuuri said as Viktor happily nodded and gave his jacket to the Japanese man.

 

Yuuri wear Viktor’s jacket and frowned for a moment, “Seriously, your jacket is soo big.” He said as he notice that the sleeves of the jacket cover his hands. Viktor quickly hold his nose when he felt his nose start to bleed.

 

Viktor did not thought about anything dirty about Yuuri. Not a single bit at all.

 

Thought Yuri and Mila has this dead expression on their face when they saw the look at Viktor face.

 

Mila leaned at Yuri and start to whisper to the blond, “I think Viktor is sexually frustrated right now.” She said as Yuri nodded while watching Viktor wiped some few blood that dripped from his nose with a dreamy gaze at the Japanese skater.

 

“I think he might be lovestruck…”

 

Yuuri glided around the ice and when Yuuri finally stopped at the middle of the rink, he motion Yuri to play the song.

 

Yuuri glided on the ice freely yet oh so seductively (or so what Viktor sees anyway). When the singer start singing, Viktor swears that Yuuri is giving him a very seductive glance with a smirk plastered on his face as he winked at Viktor.

 

_Hello I love you_

 

_Wont you tell me your name?_

 

_Hello I love you_

 

_Let me jump in your game_

 

Fuck he’s hot. Viktor cant deny that. Whoever says Viktor is the hottest bachelor, well… They are wrong. It suppose to Yuuri Katsuki becoming the hottest bachelor, not when he could look hot and cute at the same time and isn’t that suppose to be a crime? No, it’s obviously a sin to look like that.

 

Viktor was practically drolling at the Japanese man.

 

_She holds her head so high_

  
_Like a statue in the sky_

  
_Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long_

  
_When she moves my brain screams out this song_

 

When Yuuri slowly stripping the jacket off him while doing a spin. Viktor whistle loudly, Yuri gasped while Mila look at Yuuri with a very amused look.

 

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_

_  
Like a dog that begs for something sweet_

_  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool?_

_  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

 

“I was wondering on how this man can be single?” Mila asked with a low whistle. “He can make both men and women under his command if he kept doing that.”

 

“I obviously not going to strip in front of the live television…” Yuri mutter in pure horror.

 

“At least you’re not going to wear some lingerie Yurio~” Mila teased, earning a blush from Yuri.

 

Viktor let out a dreamy sigh. "I think I'm in love~" Viktor said as he gaze dreamily at the Japanese man. Mila laugh, "Oh Viktor~ Tell that to Yuuri, I bet he would kick you love-struck ass when he finds out."

 

"I rather let him spank me." Viktor joked. "I don't mind the kinkshaming by him."

 

"Excuse me but there's minor here!" Georgi exclaim as he pointed at Yuri who paled and obviously horrified by that statement.

 

_Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello_

 

“Oh god, he’s stripping his T-shirt!” Mila gasped as Yuri immediately node bleed furiously as he fell down. “Dammit, why does he have a tank top underneath it! Damn Russia’s winter!” Mila cursed as she bit her fingernail.

 

Viktor wolf whistle at the sight. Georgi screech as he kept screaming from somebody to call an ambulance when he saw Yuri keep losing blood through his nose while Yakov look like he’s either going to explode or cry when he saw the unintentional ruckus cause by the Japanese Punk.

 

Yakov doesn’t know if he should scream at Yuuri but yet, Yuuri obviously did nothing wrong since he just strip his shirt in front of everyone in the rink!

 

When Yuuri finally ended the free skate with the final pose, Viktor finally let out his breath that he’s been holding for so long.

 

A loud clap and applause has been heard and Yuuri bowed down.

 

Yuuri smirk at them as combed his hair to make it slicked back as he take Viktor’s jacket and his T-shirt somewhere on the rink.

 

“Fuck he’s hot with that kind of hairstyle.” Viktor muttered.

 

Mila nodded, “That kind of hairstyle will steal your woman and man.” Mila said. “Goddamn, I swear this man could kill my ovaries.”

 

Yuri, who finally woke up from his stopped bleeding and took the tissue that Georgi offered to him, sweats dropped at the statement. “You guys do realize that you also met him at the Grand Prix Finals last year right…?”

 

Viktor and Mila pouted, “He’s so unapproachable last year.” Mila pointed out, “And he literally kicked some street thugs asses without breaking a sweat. Do you want to get on his bad side, I certainly would hope not, Yurio.” Mila pointed out.

 

Georgi nodded, “At least he nice toward us… At least…” He muttered.

 

Viktor smiled at the statement.

 

Yuuri went inside the rink and throw Viktor’s jacket at Viktor, “So, what do you think Yuri? Think you can do it?” He asked.

 

Yuri stammered, “But can I not strip?”

 

Yuuri clicked his tongue in disappointment, “Sorry there little fairy, but it wont be called as fanservice if you don’t do that.”

 

Yuri face start to heat up and fainted on that very statement.

 

Mila sweats dropped, “Maybe we let him strip after he gain a bit of confidence…” She pointed out as Yuuri rubbed his temple. "I think I need to find a way to make him gain some confidence... ASAP."

  
Viktor quickly tackle the Japanese, “Yuuri~ You look so wonderful! I wish you could do that at the competition!” Viktor said cheefuly as Yuuri scream at the Russian to let him go. "Holy shit, let me breath! I need air you bastard!" Yuuri yelled out, but been entirely ignored by the older Russian.

 

"Ah~, young love..." Georgi remark fondly as Mila pass him some tissue and nodded. 

 

Yakov breath in before he start yelling, "CAN SOMEBODY AT LEAST HELP YURI OVER HERE!!!"

 

"Opps..."

 

...

 

Yuri woke up on his bed, with his cat curling beside him on his bed.

 

 _'Thank god, I was dreaming...'_ Yuri though. It was a good thing he was dreaming the whole thing about doing some fan service for his program for his Senior Debut.

 

He could see Vicchan sleeping on his stomach peacefully and Yuri almost feel bad on waking the poor poodle up. But the said poodle wake up eventually when the door of his room slammed open, revealing Lilia who looking obviously angry at him.

 

Yuri gulped.

 

Yuri never seen Lilia so angry in his life. Surely his ballet teacher is very stern but never in his whole life seeing her to be so murderous. "Yuri Plisetsky, explain on why Minako Okukawa's disciple is coaching you without me knowing?" She said sternly.

 

"I-I... Uhh..." Yuri manage to stutter out.

 

"Lilia! What are you doing at my house!?" Yakov exclaim, obviously looked shocked to see the former prima ballerina at his house suddenly.

 

Lilia rolled her eyes, "Demanding some answer you stupid old man." She said. "I got a call from Minako about Katsuki suddenly taking a season off for this season just to coach my student for his senior debut!"

 

 _"Minako-sensei!"_  They can hear Yuuri scream something in Japanese as the man stomp into the room while yelling at someone through his phone. He stopped screaming when he saw Lilia raised her eyebrow at the man. "Yuuri Katsuki I presume?"

 

"Yes, I am." Yuuri said, "Why are you here anyway?" He said as he ended his call.

 

Lilia sharpen her gaze on the Japanese man, "Apparently, I am supposed to choreograph his programs. I already prepare his programs mind you."

 

"Wait, Lilia, you didn't tell me anything about it!" Yakov exclaim.

 

 Lilia crossed her arms, "I was going to surprise Yura for it." She said.

 

Yuuri cleared his throat, "I'm very sorry Miss Lilia but sadly, I already choreograph his Free Skate." He said smoothly. "I'm here to help this little fairy here to boost his confidence."

 

"What gain would you have?" Lilia asked. "You're still young to retire early by the way."

 

Yuri gulped at the scene, obviously uncomfortable at the tension rising between the Russian woman and the Japanese man.

 

Now that she mention it, Yuri wondered why Yuuri would coach him. He always wondered about it but he's too afraid to ask.

 

Yuuri sigh, "None of your business. But I can assure you, what I do is not for gain but yet, satisfaction. I have no interest for fame or money. What I do until now is to feel satisfy for my accomplish. I can see Yuri's talent over here, he has flaws and I'm here to fix that." Yuuri said. "I want to see this little Russian fairy skate in his own beauty."

 

Yuri widen his eyes. Yuuri saw talent in him? He couldn't believe it. It's somehow feel too good to be true.

 

Yuuri walk toward Yuri and push his bang away from his face as he flash a genuine smile on the blond. "Yuri, I like to see you skate in your own beauty. It doesn't have to be perfect. I seen you skate for your Junior last season and I'm curious on how would you look like if you skate with confidence." Yuuri said sincerely.

 

Yuri advert his gaze away from Yuuri, "Do you really think I can do it...?" He ask shyly. "To made it to the podium at the Grand Prix finals...?"

 

"Damn straight." Yuuri grin.

 

Yuri hold Yuuri's hand and look at him with a huge determination. "If selling my soul is all it take for me to win, then, I'm willing to sell my soul and my body for you." Yuri said. "So, until then, please be my coach until I retire!" He said.

 

Yuuri smiled as he ruffles the blond hair, "Now that's the spirit! So, let's boost that confidence of yours so you can do you fan service for you Free Skate!" Yuuri said as Yuri paled. "Wait WHAT!?"

 

Lilia stare at the two Yuri's and cleared her throat, manage to catch the two Yuri's attention. "Do what you want, but if you need my help. I'm willing to help but yet." Lilia sharpen her gaze on Yuri who jerk off a bit by her glare. "I expecting you to practice ballet in my class Yura. I won't hesistate to drag you during your practice." She said as she left the three of them, awe struck.

 

Yuuri patted Yuri's back, "I manage our practice schedules. Beside, ballet would help you on your step sequences." Yuuri said. "Now will you excuse me, I'm going to deal my own ballet instructor now." He said as he took his phone and went out.

 

Yuri lay back on his bed in pure defeat. "What did I sinned to gain this suffering...?" He asked.

 

First her had to do some fanservice and now he's going to suffer during Lilia's ballet lesson.

 

"Good luck on that Yurochka..." Yakov said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better thank me for this since my wrist and my hip is fucking hurt as hell. And also, I may or may not update the next chapter very late since my Microsoft Words that I use won't respond and my wifi sucks. So yeah, don't expect an early update from me.... 
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, google doc, microsoft has failed me so I had to use this site to write the fic.
> 
> The song used for this short program is inspired by Yuzuru Hanyu Program which was 'Hello I love you' by the Doors which was my favorite but I changed a bit for the sake of the fan service that I promised. Watch it! He look hot, hot, hot!
> 
> Also, a special thanks for crazymadravenclaw for somehow gave me inspiration on this chap! Spasiba!
> 
> Comment and kudos would be appreciated! Dasvidanya!

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Please tell me your opinions on the comments! If you're about to leave an asshole comment, you can go fuck yourself.


End file.
